


Never Left

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: The Ghost King [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Supernatural Season 6, everyone else is only mentioned - Freeform, literally the only characters actually in this are dean and nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Nico takes the time to pop by and say hi to an old friend. Oh, and to tell him his brother's alive too. Even if Dean already knows Sam's alive.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Nico di Angelo & Dean Winchester, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: The Ghost King [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711735
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Never Left

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after 6x02 of Supernatural.

“Nice place. Took me a while to find you.”

Dean Winchester jumped. He glared at the teenager dressed in black that was sitting on the hood of the Impala. “Get off my car.”

Nico di Angelo shrugged and hopped off. “Your brother’s alive.”

“Yeah, no duh. Thanks for that. Could have used that information weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry. I was busy,” Nico said. “I was helping a friend get this statue from Greece to New York. Harder than it looks. Then there was a war… You know what? It’s better left unsaid.” He looked up at Dean. “By the way, about what you told my father? About me being a good guy… I guess I finally took it to heart. After someone else yelled at me about it.” He shoved his hands into the pocket of his black sweatshirt. Apparently something happened to the aviator jacket Nico was so fond of.

“So I’m staying at this place with other demigods now,” Nico said. “Because I am worth it, and I deserve to have friends.”

“Sounds conceited.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “I’m supposed to say that three times a day. I have a doctor’s note.”

“You have a shrink,” Dean said.

“Um, no,” Nico said, giving Dean the evil eye. “I have a friend. He’s a son of Apollo and he’s basically a doctor. He can heal things by placing his glowing hands over you and singing to his dad.”

Dean snorted. “Reminds me of Cas.”

“Cas?” Nico repeated.

“Uh, Castiel,” Dean explained. “He’s an angel of the Lord.” He faltered. “Is that blasphemous to say that to you?”

“No. Like I said, I know all the different pantheons exist in some form or another.” Nico tilted his head. “They coexist, I guess. I dunno. I’ve never met God capital-G or, like, Jesus, but I know they exist. I’ve met angels before though. And demons. I like the demons better than the angels. There’s one demon, Crowley, who’s pretty cool. And I like this other one named Meg.”

Dean grimaced. “Crowley and Meg, huh? Shoulda known you’d take a liking to them.” He shook his head. “How  _ did _ you find me anyway?”

“Well, since I’m not allowed to go to the Underworld for a while, I couldn’t pop in to ask my father where you are,” Nico said. “So I asked a friend who lives in Brooklyn to look into it for me.”

“You have a friend in Brooklyn who can just find people at the drop of a hat?”

“Relax, he’s a death god like my father. But he can actually use the internet without attracting any monsters and he knows how to use it.” Nico scowled. “I hate the internet. It’s so confusing.”

“You don’t know how to use the internet?”

“I was born eighty-four years ago,” Nico deadpanned. “No. I have no idea how to use the internet.”

Dean held up a hand. “You know what? I don’t want to know.”

“Good because I don’t want to explain it,” Nico said. He patted the hood of the Impala. “Guess you’re heading back to hunting?”

Dean stared at his car. “I don’t think I ever stopped. I’m a hunter. That’s all.”

“Good luck,” Nico offered.

“Thanks,” Dean said distantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I inspired to start writing more for this series by the finale? Yes. In the sense that it just got Supernatural back on my mind. Also... I'm wanting to do one where Nico brings Will with him to visit the Winchesters at one point because I just want Will to meet them for some reason. I dunno what he'd do, but I wanna find out.


End file.
